Ten Years Time
by little noadsey
Summary: It's ten years after the Shaman Tournament and Horo's moving back home and best of all guess who's coming with him! Ren! RenHoro paring


OK this story's based on my 'My Future In 10 Years Time' English Coursework.

I'm not gay (but well maybe, since I'm writing a Horo/Ren story you can tell already I have nothing against gay people after all there the same as me only there attracted to the same sex, love is love no mater who it is that you love).

Also I'm sorry to my friend who originally was in the story as a guest at my house not my partner, um yep I'm sorry because well your a man now (in my story) she's a girl bless her (on the other hand if it makes her feel better I seemed to have turned into a man too namely Horo).

I had to tweak the story a bit but I just had to turn this into a Ren and Horo story because it suited them so well and I felt like writing this, sorry if it lacks sense at times but I tried my best on it (although I feel I could have done better it depends on the mood I'm in when I write!).  
Please please please read and review or I'll cry! Oh and I nearly forgot to say contains yaoi but as they say don't like don't read.  
Lastly, as much as I hate to admit it,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and sadly never will so please don't sue me anyone, besides I probably have nothing of value that you want.  
Anyway I'm going to leave you alone now and let you read the story, that is if your not asleep yet!

* * *

In 10 years time

Home again

I was born in Hokkaido. That's my home, well my real home where I feel like I belong.  
Wherever I am, I miss that peaceful little village and all its beauty. But that all changes today! I'm moving up there again. Maybe not forever, that depends on how things turn out, but I don't want to think about leaving now because for now, all need to know is I'm home and with me is the most important person in my life.

Day one: the coach ride from hell  
Rens POV

I sat back on the coach. This would be a long journey, but I don't mind. Its worth it.

I looked at the digital clock at the front of the coach, 10:05 the clock stated in glowing red letters.  
'Great! I've only been on this thing for 10 minuets and I'm already trying to count the hours!'

I sat in my chair trying to relax, I was just settling down when suddenly I heard a loud muffled banging sound. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms above my head trying to protect myself from the source of the noise as I grabbed at the air for the Kwan Dao I wasn't aloud to bring on the coach.

All was quiet for a second or two while I tried to realise what was going on. I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when a loud hysterical laughter penetrated the air around me. It was about that time where, to my embarrassment I realised that there was a speaker above my head. I was never going to live this down.

And as for the loud laughing, my boyfriend as of three years today, was sat there barley able to breath while he was having his little laughing fit.(authors note: Ren insisted if Horo wanted to move he would have to move exactly today on there 3 year anniversary. After all we know how obsessed Ren is with the number 3 and had convinced himself they had to move on a day related to that number or bad luck would befall himself and his koi).

"Hello" the drivers voice came though the loud speaker and he started to talk about the journey, " ... and for your own comfort ladies and gentle men we have a toilet at the back of the coach!" OK is that me or is that a weird thing to sound happy and excited about or what? I pushed myself to listen as he listed things, "Foot rests" he continued "Oh and your seats will go back" 'hmm' I though 'it would be more comfortable if I put my seat back.'

So I pulled the lever beside me that makes the seat go back and leaned backwards ... nothing. Then suddenly, SNAP the chair shot forward with me ending up sitting straight up

"What?" I murmured, trying again to make the chair go back again.  
'Strange' I thought, 'Horos chair works SO WHY WONT MINE!' I looked at my older boyfriend (well only in age physically really because he was born before me. But mentally sometimes I feel he lacks a lot age wise) he looked at me then behind my chair, a smirk appeared on his face. 'HE KNEW WHY MY CHAIR WOULD'NT WORK!' A few giggles managed to escape from him as, I too, looked around my chair. A women around 30-ish with blond hair and bright blue eyes sat behind me, her fingers typing quickly on the keypad of the silver mobile phone in her hand. She had both her legs up to the back of MY chair so it couldn't go back!

I let out a sigh and muttered some um ... 'evil' things about her in Chinese under my breath.  
"This is going to be along journey," i murmured as Horo started to giggle again. 'How did he convince me to use a public coach?'  
Soon after that though, my eye lids felt heavy and then suddenly seemed to snap shut.

Later.

Horos POV

"Horo." A silky voice practically whisper to me.

"Horo." The voice repeated, although louder this time. I waved my hand in a feeble attempt to smack the hand away that had begun to shake my shoulder.

"HORO!" The owner of the voice was obviously getting annoyed.  
I opened my right eye just a little to see Ren looking at me. My eyes blinked open and I looked into his. Golden eyes met mine softening slightly as he looked at me. He lent towards me, his lips barely inches away from my neck and seemingly nearing my lips. I thought he was going to kiss me, I could feel a frown starting to crease my face. Ren never kisses me in public. He lent forward slightly more and whispered, "Horo we're here." The words took a moment to register to my brain. I was too busy from the after effect Rens words had on me to think about them. I loved the way his hot breath tickled my skin, sending shivers a bit like small bolts of electricity down my spine.  
After Ren had pulled back, he looked out of the window next to me. I rolled my head and followed his eyes so I too was looking out the window. A rush of excitement hit me and I sat straight up ignoring the pain that rushed to my neck (I must have fallen asleep with my head in a funny position).

"HOME!" I shouted excitedly, trying to jump up but failing as my seatbelt restrained me.  
"YES! HOME!" I shouted, maybe a little too loudly as everyone on the coach (luckily apart from the driver who seemed to let out a sort of angry grunt at my sudden out burst) turned around to give me a dirty look.

I smiled nervously at all the people, but soon my smile turned into a massive grin that took over my whole face. After all these years ! was finally moving back home and better yet Ren was coming with me.

We got in late and went straight up to our bedroom (where they fell straight to sleep, bless they where tired). The whole house had already been furnished and all out our stuff had finished being moved in about three days ago (the number 3 again!). Ren fell in to a deep sleep with his head rested on my chest. My head nestled into his sweet smelling hair, it reminded me of what the fresh flowers smelt like here in the spring. I loved that smell, it reminded me of many of my childhood days spent in this beautiful landscape, but nothing was more beautiful to me then Ren, I thought as I drifted into the land of dreams. To me nothing could feel more right.

The next day

I woke up to find Ren was still sleeping, curled up against me. His thin lips twisted into a contented smile. He looked so innocent in his sleep and fragile too, like a china doll. As if, if I moved even an inch, he might break. I was still tired from travelling but not too tired not to step outside and have a look at my home village. I so desperately wanted to go out into the sunlight that had started to pour though my window, the only problem being the small Chinese shaman who had latched on to me.

I pushed a few purple strands of hair from his angelic face. He'd never agree he looked angelic, but to me he did. He was my angel and without him, I'm sure I'd just wither up and die.

I managed to separate my self from him and he whimpered a bit in protest as he started to stir in his sleep. He was obviously upset at the sudden loss of my body heat, as he started wrapping the blankets around him in an attempt to stay warm. I fetched a thick quilt from across the room and tucked him in, kissing the snowy skin on his cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" I whispered, watching him drift back to the realm of sleep.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed. I quickly grabbed my snow boots and shoved them on. I ran down the stairs, trying to be quiet and straight out the front door. I had just reached the pavement outside my house when, SMACK! I hit the floor - that hurt. My nose throbbed with pain and I realised I had a hand tightly clasped to my face. I moved the hand away ... blood.

Brilliant. I could just tell this was going to be a great day!

* * *

Note, that's my pathetic attempt at sarcasm at the end. Oh well, that's the end of my first chapter. Tune in next time to see Horo stuck in hospital!  
Oh and I have the second chapter if anyone cares. I'm holding it ransom till I get a at least 3 reviews! Although it's always nice to get more! So remember:  
Reviews a happy authoress and a happy authoress writes and updates quicker!

Also:  
The coach ride is based on a real coach ride I had. So yes, that lady on the coach is real, but no, I didn't jump out of my seat and shout "home!" I was on the coach on my own (without anyone I knew) and the lady next to me gave me a few odd looks at my attempts to put my chair back and the coach drivers real too. I live in England, I'm down south right now. But I will return up north one day. So watch out anyone who lives up there! I miss the village I lived in. The countryside's amazing up there and the people are too. I dedicate this to all the friends I made up north. I miss you all and think of you always you changed my life more than you will ever know, each one of you in your own way. Thank you so, so much. And the friends I have down here, you all make me feel so special and loved everyday.

Beta'd by Cat of the Shadows .


End file.
